The box car ninja
by WHAT815
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha because a Dangerous preditor is after her, putting the whole village in danger. Gaara was removed from his village. Kiba is looking for someone special and dear to him. What happens when they all decide to jump into the same box car
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto… never will… unless I buy it from Kishmoto sama! Once Again… that is highly unlikely…

Sakura jotted down the last of her letter and pinned it up to Naruto's door.

It read: _Dearest Naruto,_

_I regret to tell you that I can no longer stay in the leaf village… it is not safe for the villagers, and it is not fair… I know of your attempts to get Sasuke to stop his antics… but I find it hardly fair that I should put a stop to the ANBUs' missions… it is not fair to put the villagers in danger just because of my selfishness… I really wish I could stay, but I can't, I refuse to put you in danger… You really are one hell of a Hokage! CHA!_

_With all my love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura took a deep shaky breath, for this was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

With one last look around the village, she gathered her things and other essentials… then she walked off toward the cargo trains…

"Oh! Shit!" She yelled as the train she was planning on taking started moving away.

She sprinted to the train, getting to the second to the last car, she jumped on.

Once inside…

Sakura sighed, hugging her things to her chest.

"Just to be clear," A familiar cold voice sounded. "This, over here is my side."

"Y-you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am me, and you are you… must you make this more complicated?" The voice said sarcastically.

"Wait… you…you're…?" Sakura asked more than said.

"Oh come on now… you almost had it… I'm- I'm who, now?" The voice said again with an added sneer along with sarcasm.

"Gaara sama?" Sakura asked awestruck.

"Don't call me that…" Gaara again sneered.

"Sorry, Kazekage sama…" Sakura bowed her head.

"Don't address me as so… I am no longer the Kazekage, and I refuse to be addressed as Gaara '_sama'… _you are just like all the rest… afraid that I'm going to kill you… afraid of _me_," Gaara growled.

"Let's get this straight, buddy. I thought I might show you some respect, by adding the honorary… and you have never once said, in my presence, that youdespise being called 'Kazekage sama' or 'Gaara sama'. Second, I am not afraid of _you_, and if I was, god knows, I would have jumped out of this boxcar long ago… but here I sit, yelling at you… would I honestly be lecturing you if I were terrified of you? And thirdly, why oh why are you no longer the Kaze-freaking-kage!" Sakura screamed.

"Lovely… the only thing I hate more than weaklings is loud mouthed shinobi, with nothing backing them up…" Gaara glared at her. "And there is no way in hell I would give out information to the object of my displeasure…"

"Quit pouting! The only thing I hate more than black haired chicken boys is crazy red haired firecrackers, that go off even if you burn them in the slightest!" Sakura shouted back. "You need to get your act together and quit moping!"

"Do not tell me what I have to do… I don't take orders from little pink konoichi…" Gaara scoffed.

"Well, you should start!" Sakura fired back.

"Don't get yourself killed…" Gaara said lowly.

"Not by you! For your information I'm not running away from my own will! I'm protecting Konoha!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, that's what they told me…" Gaara snarled. "They were protecting Suna."

"Guys? Can't we all just get along?" There was a bark of a dog to puntuate the sentence.

"I mean come on, Sakura, Gaara… we all know eachother…"

"Um… I'm afraid if I can't see your face… I don't know you…" Sakura said to the dark corner of the boxcar.

The mystery person walked out of the corner to reveal himself.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked incrediously.

"You forgot Akamaru… but you got my name right…" Kiba said. "So what's all been happening since I've been gone?"

"Naruto became the Hokage… Hinata is still missing…" Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah, I know Hinata is still missing… I've been looking for her… but Naruto became the Hokage, huh? Well, you didn't have to really think about that to know it was gonna happen…" Kiba laughed. "So you guys are going to the village in the clouds too? What a coincidence…"

Hi! Hope you liked it! But that's not the end! I know… I'm sorry… 

**So it's going to be a huge journey to the cloud village and stuff… fun…**

**Gaara and Sakura will get along better… don't worry… Gaara is just kind of… bitter…? He'll get better… **

**Till next time… **

**R&R.**

**Ribbons and string…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto walked up to his house, getting his keys out.

"What's this?" He asked himself grabbing the piece of paper on his door.

_Dearest Naruto,_

_I regret to tell you that I can no longer stay in the leaf village… it is not safe for the villagers, and it is not fair… I know of your attempts to get Sasuke to stop his antics… but I find it hardly fair that I should put a stop to the ANBUs' missions… it is not fair to put the villagers in danger just because of my selfishness… I really wish I could stay, but I can't, I refuse to put you in danger… You really are one hell of a Hokage! CHA!_

_With all my love,_

_Sakura_

P.s. Please don't come after me, Naruto. You'll do just fine without me…plus, if all goes well, I'll be back in Konoha in just a little bit! Don't forget I love you!

"Oh, no…" Naruto breathed. "Sasuke… look at what you've done…"

"Yeah…" Sakura said, smiling. "So you think Hinata might be there? At cloud?"

"Maybe… I just have looked pretty much everywhere else except cloud… So Gaara? What do you plan on doing in cloud?" Kiba asked.

"I don't care… I just jumped on a random train… I had no idea where I was going…" Gaara said coolly.

Kiba nodded his head. "Fun. Do you want a cheese it? Cheese it anyone?"

Sakura reached for the Cheese it. "Thanks!"

"What about you, Sakura? Why are you leaving Konoha behind?" Kiba asked. Gaara (and Akamaru…) turned to look at Sakura.

"My presence in the village was becoming a threat because I was being sought after by a dangerous individual… so I left…" Sakura summarized.

"Wow, quite a story… so you wanted to get away from the freak bothering you? Right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah… I didn't want to put the village in danger, and I needed to get as far away from him as possible…" Sakura replied.

"So Gaara, why'd you leave Suna?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have a place there…" Gaara answered.

"Very… vague…" Kiba said. "Atleast me and Sakura here shared. It's your turn now…"

"You saw him earlier! He'll get all pissy and crap! This isn't a good idea Kiba!" Sakura warned.

"We could take him!" Kiba exclaimed. "Now come on big red, lets get this show on the road! Tell all!"

Gaara growled. "The villagers believed without the Shukaku I was not strong enough to defend the village… I am leaving Suna because after the death of my siblings, a rumor was started that I was so angry about the opinion of the villagers that I killed my siblings…"

"Wow… so they hated you for having the demon, but not they spite you because you are rid of it? Isn't that a sob story?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, infact when ever I think of it, I laugh…" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Hey, want some chicken? I don't know what I was thinking when I packed it, but that chicken eventually does go bad was not one of them… I can't eat it all…" Sakura offered.

Kiba snatched the chicken from her hand, ripped off a piece for Akamaru and gobbled down the rest.

Sakura laughed. "Tired of Cheese its?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, feeding the chicken to Akamaru. "Really."

Kiba looked at Gaara. "Do you not eat!" He cried.

"I don't really care if- "Here ya go!" Kiba yelled tossing some extra chicken that Sakura had handed to him.

Gaara merely stared at the food.

"Good night, guys…" Sakura said yawning. "I'm tired…"

"Yeah! Me too! I think I'm gonna hit the hay!" Kiba said loudly.

"I think… that I'll watch…" Gaara nearly smiled at their reaction.

"Eh… don't you think that's a little creepy?" Sakura asked looking at him strangely.

"Ahhh! He'll kill us in our sleep!" Kiba screamed.

"First of all, I wouldn't believe that you've never heard of sarcasm or just the fun of creeping someone out… and your remark, Kiba, it depends if I like you if I kill you in your sleep… If I don't… I'll kill you when you're awake…" Gaara smirked.

"Okay… whatever then…" Kiba yawned, laying down to sleep, Sakura seconding in the motion.

"G'night."

**Well there you go! Ahaha… Hope I didn't make you wait too long… but the wait may be longer next time… I hate school!**

**Am I bothered?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

'Old habits die hard…' Gaara thought to himself, half expecting Shukaku to make a remark.

Gaara glared at Kiba and Sakura, because they could sleep… he could not.

Sakura stirred, then opened her eyes to see Gaara staring directly at her.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed, only to be muffled by the hand of Gaara.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Kiba asked, then looked at Gaara and Sakura.

"Oh my god! You're trying to kill her!" Kiba yelled jumping to his feet, but then tripping over Akamaru.

Akamaru yowled in surprise and pain. Kiba tried to get to his feet again, this time succeeding.

Sakura bit Gaara on the hand because she couldn't breathe and also believed that Gaara was trying to kill her.

Gaara grabbed her arm… or thought he did… but her arm was really silky… and… pink? Wait a minute… he had actually grabbed her hair… and now the worst of it was coming… her head….

**BOP!**

Gaara rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes… only to see Kiba coming at him… he looked down… there was Sakura… unconscious… whoops…

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SICK BASTARD?" Kiba yelled.

"What is wrong with you!" Gaara retorted.

"We enjoy living!" Kiba cried. "What's wrong with you!"

"I enjoy remaining unseen by the people that run this train! That's why I was trying to keep Haruno quiet!" Gaara replied.

"By knocking her out!" Kiba asked critically.

"I was trying to grab her arm… and she's the one that knocked herself out…she bonked into me…" Gaara answered calmly.

"Oh… so you weren't trying to kill her?" Kiba asked.

"No… were you trying to kill her? I bet you would've done the same thing…" Gaara said.

"Yes!" Kiba said proudly.

"Uh…" Gaara said looking at Kiba strangely.

"I meant I would've done the same thing… not kill her…" Kiba explained.

"Well it'd be a good idea to wake her up…" Gaara said to Kiba.

Kiba nodded, shaking Sakura lightly.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Kiba cried as he leaned down to the non-responsive girl.

"Just wake her up…" Gaara said lazily.

Kiba smiled. "Whatever you say…"

"SAKURA!" Kiba cried. "GAARA'S TRYING TO— Just like that Sakura was awake. "What is Gaara trying to do?" She asked dangerously.

"He was trying to gouge out your eyes!" Kiba yelled.

"My eyes were closed…" Sakura said lamely.

"He's not too bright," Kiba whispered.

"Ok…" Sakura said creeped out.

"Hey!" A voice outside of the train car yelled. "I heard something in here!"

Just like that the door slid open.

"Hi there," Sakura smiled.

"Now what is a pretty lady like you doing in a box car…?" The man asked.

"Well…" Sakura was searching for a good story. "My puppy hopped on the train and I had to go after him!" Sakura said tragically, grabbing Akamaru.

"No stories lady…" The man said smiling.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm marrying this man, here!" She said pulling Gaara out of the shadows.

The man looked at Gaara who immediately assumed a sad smile for the tragic story Sakura was about to tell.

"Go on…" the man said.

"Well… my father didn't want me to marry him… but… I love him so much! I just know he's the one! So… I ran away… with him… and my brother, Kiba, and his dog Akamaru… My father would find out if I took any regular trains… so I just knew this was my last chance!" Sakura said tearfully.

"Why didn't you just tell the engineer? He has a soft spot for couples like you…" The man smiled.

Sakura smiled. "I thought he might tell my father… and cloud is one of the only places where my father can't go… Please! Don't tell my father!" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry," The man said. "He'll take good care of you, your husband, brother, and dog…"

"Oh!" Sakura said happily, hugging the man. "Thank you so much!"

Hi! Haha… I'm trying to make my chapters longer… but I don't think it's working! Is it? Well the boys are going to tease Sakura to hell aren't they? Haha! The pairings are decided… although… you could change my mind with a very good review… the pairings are GaaSaku and KibaHina!

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Am I bothered?**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto… 

Sakura took a bite of her chocolate chip waffle, smiling.

"Let me get a bite of that, _honey_," Gaara snorted, looking at the golden, buttery, syrupy, chocolate chip clad waffle.

"Yeah, me too, Nee-Chan!" Kiba laughed.

"Sorry, babe, Onii san…" Sakura's smile got even bigger.

"HEY!" Sakura scolded, stabbing Kiba in the hand with the top of her fork.

"Ouch!" He said, licking the syrup off his poor, abused hand.

Gaara grabbed the side of her plate, but Sakura had the other end in an instant, Kiba grabbed hold of what was left.

"Leggo' of my eggo!" Sakura yelled.

The chef laughed and set down two other plates, which Kiba raced to. Gaara simply walked away.

"Uhm… Gaara… can I have my waffle back?" Sakura asked.

Gaara grunted. "Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. "That was really good!"

Kiba and Gaara grunted… they didn't know when to stop eating… well… Kiba didn't…

"I agree." Gaara said lazily.

"Why did you decide to marry so young?" The chef asked Sakura.

"Well… I just didn't want to let him slip away," Sakura said, pecking Gaara on the cheek, grimacing only slightly… but not enough so that the chef noticed.

"How old are you two?" The chef asked.

"Well… I'm 16 years old but he's- "_He's_ 17 years old, nearly 18…" Gaara answered. "You know I don't like it when you speak for me, _love_."

"That's right! I just love how handsome he is when he's annoyed… I love to irk him so!" Sakura said to the chef.

"Yeah…" the chef said. "I have to go to the other rooms… with other customers…" He said leaving the room.

Sakura gagged, Gaara glared.

"You love to 'Irk me so?'" Gaara snorted a second time.

"God! Do you _bathe _in sand as well?" Sakura choked.

"Aw… there is so much love in this room right now!" Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah… right… love…" Sakura said, brandishing her fist.

She swung foreword just as Kiba got up, thus knocking herself into Gaara's arms.

Sakura flailed about, throwing punching that never landed.

Gaara leaned in. "Come on, babe. Don't do this to me," He whispered mockingly.

Sakura was outraged. "I- I- grr…"

"I just love to irk you so…" Gaara smirked, and that was just about the last straw.

"You are –"My one true love?" Kiba offered, laughing.

"Yeah, that's it… I _love you_ so much," Sakura grit her teeth, hoping one of them would fall into her little trap. That was one of the things she'd have to mark off on her list as: Never Gonna Happen.

Gaara whirled her around to face him. "If you love me so much why don't we celebrate with a kiss?" Gaara laughed (Mockingly, too! Sadistic prick!)

Unfortunately, the chef was back in the room. "I just love it when two kids are messing around!" He giggled delightedly. The freak.

Kiba made an ok so this guy is a creep face. .

"Uh… yeah… just messing around," Sakura laughed nervously.

"So aren't you gonna kiss?" The creepy, freakazoid chef asked.

"Um… no…" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Kiba!" Sakura said whacking him.

"What? Don't be shy, Nee Chan…" Kiba said giving her a fake reassuring shove.

"Um… we want to save the magic for the wedding!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't believe you…" The chef said slyly.

Sakura could not believe this guy. "Then I don't believe you're a chef!" Sakura pouted.

"She's telling the truth… we want to save the magic for the wedding…" Gaara said calmly.

"You two… are terrible liars! What were they doing in that box car?" The chef asked Kiba.

Kiba grinned. "Makin' out!" He answered now in a full-blown maniacal and evil smile

"He- he's lying! I'm telling the truth!" Sakura said frantically, shaking her head side to side.

"Kiba, I'm going to kill you," Gaara said dangerously.

"If you can keep your hands off of my sister!" Kiba shouted loudly.

He then proceeded, with the stealth of a clumsy, blind cat to push them closer together.

"Just get it over with!" Kiba said.

It was then that the creepy chef got suspicious, only Gaara saw this though.

'What the hell?-!' Sakura screamed in her head. 'Did he just- just kiss me? Oh! Ho, ho, ho-ld on a second there!'

"What the fuck?" She whispered to Gaara.

"The chef was getting suspicious…" Gaara whispered back.

Sakura backed away. "Happy now?" She asked crossly.

"Delighted!" The chef squeaked happily.

"I'm sure you are," Kiba said looking at the chef with a creeped out expression.

"Oh, ho, ho Kiba! You are a dead man today!" Sakura said shaking her fist at Kiba.

Kiba backed away from the angry "couple" that was advancing on him…

"Um… guys? Just calm down… ok? We all know each other…?" Kiba was wondering upon how he would get out of this.

There were shouts and cries of agony that day… but none were from the kiss.

**Hi! I updated! Yah! Hurrah! Thankies to all that reviewed! You are kick butt reviewers for sure! Never forget it!**

**My next update may be a little longer in time… so I hoped you enjoy! But… if you do want me to update soon, please review! Because if you don't… just kidding! Or maybe not! **

**Am I bothered?**


End file.
